Intertwining Melodies After Hours
by wishIwereanime
Summary: Second co-ed fic with Blossom Utonium! Contains yaoi  BoyXBoy . Seme!Tamaki  Sorry for any errors, please review.


**Second co-ed fix with Blossom Utonium (check out the other on her page). **

**Warnings: Yoai...I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

It was another ordinary day at the host club, everybody cleaning up and putting costumes away.

I was sat at my desk, calculating the day's profits so that I wouldn't have to wake up to more numbers. I watched over the rim of my glasses as Hikaru teased Kaoru about something unimportant which caused him to blush and run to Haruhi to see if she 'needed any help'.

Hunny was in a corner eating cake (as usual) with Mori sitting stoically across from him. Tamaki was lecturing Haruhi on something that involved a lot of hand motions and dramatic pauses.

Either way - the costumes were not going to get put away very quickly.

Knowing they weren't likely to go anything, I stood up and cleared my throat. Most of them turned towards me- except for the flamboyant blonde that I called my best friend.

"Guys, you can go home. I've got to stay late anyway, and you lot - excluding Haruhi maybe - are being useless."

They all nodded and began packing up their things. The twins seemed all too happy to be going, grabbing each others' hands and hurrying away. Haruhi calmly walked out with Hunny and Mori- which left Tamaki.

I didn't bother paying him any attention until a loud huff made me look his way. He had his hands on his hips, leaning slightly to the right with an irritated pout on his lips. Honestly, could you get any more camp?

I paused in my typing, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something you needed..?" I asked.

"Mummy! How could you say I'm useless? I thought I was being quite helpful." He stated, as if I cared what he though. But actually - I did. A lot.

"Tamaki, you were harassing Haruhi -again- and not doing much of anything to help." I explained, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

Babysitting the club was hard enough at the best of times, yet being alone with Tamaki set the standards to a whole new level. My heart pounded in my chest when Tamaki sent me a sad gaze. "I-I wasn't trying to. I thought I was helping her..."

I sighed, trying not to be too harsh with him. He was an idiot, but his intentions were good. "Next time, just try more working and less talking. Okay?"

A small smile graced his lips and he offered a slight laugh. "Okay."

_'Why do you have to be the one thing I find cute?'_ I thought frustratedly, fighting a blush.

He studied the room as I began to type away again. Most likely deciding there was nothing better to do, he pulled out a chair next to me and sat down, head in hands, and stared toward me with a bored expression.

I ignored him for the most part, as he became increasingly more bored. Really, I should have gotten rid of him sooner- but I was enjoying his company more than I let on. I was fine with him being there- until he decided it wasn't enough to just stare at me and began tapping his fingers annoyingly against the table.

Now, at this, I don't think he even did it consciously. So, how could I yell at him for something he didn't even know he was doing? I couldn't. I sighed. Not even I'm that heartless.

A few minutes later, I finished my work and closed the computer with a sound thud. Hearing this, he turned towards me eagerly. "Are you finished?"

I nodded and a heartfelt smile lit up his face. "Well that's great! What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I was planning on going home. But if you had something planned..." I said, deciding I wouldn't mind staying here if it was with him. "Not really...Can't we just hang out?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

A soft smile played on my lips as I tilted my head to the side. "'Hang out'? How unlike you, Tamaki. Okay, I'll bite - what do you want to do?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Hmm, maybe later, but we need to finish tidying up in here before we can do anything outside this room. Any other ideas, blondie?"

"B- blondie?" He stuttered, a blush rising to his cheeks. When I just chuckled, he thought again. "Well...while we clean up we could listen to some music!"

I chuckled. "Sure. But I've forgotten my Ipod. Do you have yours?" Tamaki rooted through his pockets before a frown encased his pretty pink lips. "No, I seem to have forgotten mine too. Oh! But Hikaru and Kaoru usually leave their's, don't they?"

When I nodded, he hurried over to the couch they had been sitting at. After uprooting a few cushions, he found what he was looking for and trotted back to me. "Here it is! What kind of music do you think they have?" He asked, holding the device up triumphantly.

"No idea," I spoke with honesty as Tamaki hooked the Ipod up to its dock. The twins always did a good job of keeping their secrets secret. And their Ipod was one of them. When the blonde pressed play on the song that was already half way through, we found out why it was so secret as Blood on the Dance Floor boomed out of their speakers.

It was surprising and yet somehow not that they would listen to that. I watched calmly as Tamaki fumbled with the music player until he found the pause button, as 'Sexting' blasted my ear drums. "W-well..." He stuttered, as though he thought they'd have Beethoven or something on there.

"Well, it's not like they haven't had any fun with that song. Let's see what else they've got on there and see if we can create some 'fun' of our own." I smirked, leaning over to the dock and messing with the Ipod in its stand until I came across one I thought reasonable. As 'Sexy And I Know It' began to play, Tamaki grinned. Yeah, yeah I know - doesn't seem like out kind of music, but hey, I didn't think the twins listened to sex in a song.

Swaying his hips in an upbeat sort of way, he danced to the nearest table to pick up some plates Hunny left. I had expected him to have trouble not tripping over his own two feet, but he was surprisingly good.

I watched for a while as his behind moved rhythmically with the melody of the song. Once the lyrics started, he began to sing passionately, using a used fork as a microphone. "Yeah, yeah, when I walk on by, girls be lookin' like: 'that be fly'! Yeah!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his foolishness. Most people would look stupid doing that, but on him it was just charming. After I watched him for another moment, I started to help clean up. "You know it's much more fun if you dance." He said, never pausing in his own movements.

Smiling at his matter-o-fact tone of voice, I began to sway a little myself, catching a glimpse of his grin out of the corner of my eye.

Tamaki is probably the only person I'd loosen up around like that. And the work went surprisingly quickly this way.

We sung, danced and most importantly; laughed together for almost an hour to the twins' up-beat music selection. I actually couldn't remember the last time I'd been so care-free.

All too soon we had picked up the last teacup and put away the last costume. "Finally done." He sighed, a satisfied smile lighting up his face as he straightened his shirt.

By that time 'Shake It' by Metro Station had started to play and Tamaki's swaying got more erratic and up-beat.

He seemed so carefree when he danced, it was infectious. I got more into the music, surprising myself.

But when the song changed to a slightly slower, more powerful one ('Stereo Hearts' By Gym Class Heroes) we stopped swaying and just shuffled around awkwardly. I recall walking into the Music Room some time last month, about an hour after club and finding the twins wrapped in each other's arms, moving gently from side-to-side, enjoying the music and each other's company. Hikaru was whispering sweet nothings into Kaoru's ear which made the latter giggle, and move in to kiss his brother. I remember grabbing my laptop and pegging it before either of them noticed I was there. Maybe that could apply to this situation too?

But before I could make a run for it, Tamaki spoke. "Kyouya..." He began hesitantly. "Yes Tamaki?" I asked, considering escape options. But what he asked next had my full attention. "Will you dance with me?" He asked with a small smile, though I could see faint traces of doubt in his eyes.

A part of my mind told me to make a run for it and act like nothing had ever happened in the morning, but a more prominent part said not to. To dance with Tamaki, humor him and his innocent request for a while. So, I ignored the rational part of my mind, smiling slightly and holding out my hand. "Sure."

I don't know what I was expecting, but he was actually a really good dancer. I expected it to be at least a little awkward, but it felt...right. We fit nicely together when he rested his head on my shoulder, or leaned against me.

It was like trying to fit more pieces to a puzzle that was already finished. You couldn't make it any more perfect as hard as you tried. He sighed into the crook of my neck, sending shudders down my spine and causing me to hum in question. "This is nice." He mumbled, the feel of his lips curving up on my neck apparent which caused me to smile in return.

We barely even noticed when the song ended and shuffled to 'All I Ever Wanted' by Basshunter. He moved his head off my shoulder, and our eyes met. I felt myself leaning towards him, never breaking eye contact, and capturing those soft lips in mine in a sweet kiss.

Sparks shone and fireworks exploded in a variety of different colors behind my eyes and my lips began to tingle. His velvety lips rocked gently against mine as his hands came to rest on my shoulders, mine cupping his face like a delicate flower.

I was slightly surprised when I felt his tongue probing at my lips, asking for entrance- which I granted half out of surprise. I felt his warm muscle explore every crevice of my mouth after he won the fight for dominance.

I mewled when he began to suck on my bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth and lapping at it gently. It was my turn to cling to his shirt as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I vaguely registered the silence when the I-pod ran out of songs and started from the kiss was beginning to get so passionate I felt my knees getting weak. The problem was soon resolved however, when Tamaki pulled me down onto a couch next to him.

The Glee version of 'Constant Craving' was playing gently in the background and I hummed quietly in approval as Tamaki's hands began to trace random patterns on my thigh.

However, air was soon needed, and we pulled apart. I examined his face while I tried to catch my breath. His eyes twinkled, and he gave me a genuinely happy smile.

"That was fantastic!" Heh, trust Tono to turn even the most blissful and erotic moment childish and loving. Loving. Now there's a word I haven't used in a while. But I'm sure with every fiber of my body, soul and every penny I own that I'm wholeheartedly in love with Tamaki Suoh. Completely, utterly, desperately infatuated with him. No doubt about it.

Despite our make out session, I couldn't help but wonder how he felt. Tamaki was a naturally loving and enthusiastic, but sometimes that could be a downfall. Still, I couldn't help but chuckle at what he said. He wrapped his arms around me and joined in my laughter.

When our laughter died down, I looked up at him, still smiling and pressed my lips gently against his. Deciding that it was the right moment, I whispered against those beautiful pink lips and prayed for the best. "I love you, Tamaki..."

He pulled back a little and gave me a wide-eyed stare. Just as I was beginning to regret my confession, his expression softened. Nuzzling against my shoulder, he pressed a kiss to my neck and murmured, "I love you, too."

It was perfect. Not seemingly so, not almost, just - perfect. I smiled at him and rejoined our lips, happily granting his slick tongue entrance to my mouth when he asked. I moaned at his taste, at the way his tongue slid against mine, at the fact his hands were rubbing the inside of my thighs, at him. Perfect.

He seemed to gain confidence from the noises I was making. Slowly, almost as if asking for permission, he pushed me on my back. I felt his weight on top of me as skilled hands ran along my chest. All those years of playing piano had done the trick.

He kept his movements slow and gently; loving. But not for too long. After a few minutes of rubbing soft circles around my clothed nippled and my aroused squirming around from underneath him, he became more bold, pinching the neglected buds and letting his mouth suck and nip roughly at my neck.

I moaned what was meant to be his name, but turned into a groan when he bit my collarbone. A smirk passed over his face as he unbuttoned my jacket, which was discarded along with my shirt. As he sat up to do this, the bulge in his pants pressed against mine. It did nothing to satisfy my craving for him.

Although I'd be wrong in saying it wasn't helping me reach my peak. Because, boy was it!

"A- ah!" I gasped when he shifted slightly. The pressure was blissful. Noticing this, Tamaki peered down at me before giving an experimental roll of his hips.

I gasped again, but loader this time, my cheeks flushing and my eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall if Euphoria didn't reach me soon. I bucked up into his hips and he groaned above me, laying his hips flush against mine and rocking them rythematically.

"Kyouya...I want more..." He whispered huskily in my ear. "I want to show you what daddies do to mommies." Never having seen Tamaki like this before sent shiver down my spine. Nodding almost eagerly, I reached for the buttons on his uniform jacket.

I mewled and moaned when he slid the jacket off and attacked my mouth once more, pinching my abused nipples with one hand and cupping my clothed erection again.

I gasped at the feeling. I bucked my hips almost violently. Mustering as many of the fragments of my mind I could, I managed to undo his pants. He took it from there and left only one obstacle of clothing in my way. I tugged those off too, exposing his erection to the air.

I shivered even before I reached out to touch it. Doing the latter moments later, my eyes widened at the groans that slipped from his lips when my fingertips brushed along the length of his member. His face went red and he melted into my grip.

Fueled by the erotic sounds he made, I pumped him a few times. When that produced even more positive results, I teasingly ran my finger over the tip. "Ky- ouya..." He gasped.

A moan of my own slipped my lips and I found my other hand sneaking down to play with my own needy length.

I was lost in pleasure, and almost didn't notice when a finger probed my entrance. I felt it slide in, making me pause in my strokes to exclaim at the intrusion.

As it wriggled around inside me, I completely let go off Tamaki, gripping the fabric of the sofa and moaning into one of the cushions.

At this positive reaction, he slid another one in and scissored. I almost lost it as one brushed my prostate.

I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively and he smirked. "Wow Kyou, you made such a cute little face then. I wonder what face you'll make when you finally climax?"

I felt a blush encasing my features- ME, a BLUSH. I was losing my edge. I was about to make a comeback, but he had other plans in mind.

He slid his tongue along my bottom lip, not asking for entrance, not seeking a kiss, just there. He sucked into his mouth, nibbling on it gently, his eyes never leaving mine. He added another finger, moving slowly. I swear it was just to watch me squirm underneath him; that sadistic bastard.

A minute or two later, he pulled his fingers back. "Kyouya." He began, only continuing when I crack an eye open to to look at him. "I don't want to hurt you..." He said hesitantly. It took a moment for my brain to realize we didn't have any form of lubrication. Well I'd be damned before we stopped after coming this far.

I pushed his back, sitting up and shuffling back slightly, so I could move around on the sofa freely. I smirked up at him before lowering myself to face his erection. I saw his face heat up when I began to lap and suck his cock, slicking it up.

He groaned wholeheartedly as I took it all in my mouth and swirled my tongue around. I could see it took a lot of self controlling from him not to let go then and there.

My lips turned upwards around him and I let him go with a 'pop'. I smirked down at the wet member, dripping in my saliva and leaned back down, spreading my legs and offering myself to him.

Tamaki got a predatory gleam in his eyes, crawling back over me. Waiting a moment to let me relax, he pushed in slowly.

It hurt a little at first but the pain soon melted away into pleasure when he began to move.

He groaned at the tight heat as our bodies rocked together. Catching me completely by surprise, he rammed against that bundle of nerves.

I gasped, practically screaming when I involuntarily bucked back against him, causing him to bury himself in deeper, repeatedly catching my prostate with every thrust.

We were both panting and red faced, lost in waves of bliss. My gasps and groans only served to speed up his invigorated thrusts.

I found that by leaning on my forearms and angling my legs higher around his waist made my walls clamp down hard on him, making him gasp out and cry in ecstasy.

He came soon afterwards, snapping his hips a few more times to finish me off.

I called his name when I climaxed, screaming blind bliss into the room.

My hands grasped his shoulders and didn't let go until my vision had been cleared of white. We lay there for a moment catching our breath.

Pulling gently out of me, making me wince at raw, hot pain coming from my now in-virgin backside, he lay down next to me, hugging me close to him.

He snuggled close to me, head resting gently on mine. His breath tickled, making the hair stand up on my neck.

Birds were singing outside the large french windows, even so late on in the afternoon. It was calming.

He gave a contented sigh, sounding completely satisfied. It wasn't long before I realized he'd fallen asleep.

I smiled blindly at his soft breathing, gentle wisps of his fringe fluttering around his forehead. I used a single finger to brush them away and cuddled closer, basking in the warmth his body emitted. Taking my glasses off and resting them on the coffee table in front of us, I too sighed.

I pushed worries of my father and this relationship out of my mind and drifted off to sleep.

The last words that crossed my mind before the wonderfully dark abyss of sleep captured me, was that if I only know one thing that is one hundred percent true for the rest of my life: it's that I love Tamaki Suoh. No matter how childish, stubborn or generally dim he may be; I love him.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Reviews = happiness.**

**Please don't deprive me of happiness :'(**

**-wishIwereanime**


End file.
